osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheArtist'sVoid11/BFAYP3 10: Treasure Hunter
Facebook: So, Youtube...hi... Youtube: Oh hello Facebook. You haven't spoke for a while. Facebook: Yeah, it's just that I haven't got any lines lately. Twitter: Me neither. Even though I'm retired. Instagram: Yeah! Youtube: Don't worry. You will get your lines. Trash Can: Oh, hey Youtube. Youtube: Hey Trash Can, what's up? Trash Can: Nothing much. Just seeing how thinks are going. Youtube: Things are going great. Also, I'm going to make an announcement. Facebook: And that is...? Youtube: You need to wait. It's time for elimination. Elimination Time Youtube: So Baseball Crew lost. Only one of you got a vote, which are 2 votes on one contestants. Bandy: Huh. I wonder who is going to lose. Bone: Me too. Facebook: I will say it. Youtube: Ok. Facebook: The eliminated one is Rock. Bandy: What? That can't be. Rock: Don't worry Bandy, it's just an elimination, I wi- Bandy: I can't lose you again! Not again! Not again! Bone: Bandy, calm down. Bandy hears voices Youtube: Rock, any last word? Rock: Deep breath See you soon, Bandy. Bandy: No, wait! Rock goes to the portal to town Bandy: No...Rock...punches the floor No... Bone: Bandy...don't be sad... Bandy: He's gone...again...some tears comes out of his eyes Announcement Youtube: Just wanted to say that a new contestant will debut today. And that is Steel! Steel: Hello everybody. It's a pleasure to be here. Baseball Bat: Wasn't she on the show before? Youtube: Yeah, but she was forgotten... Steel: What? Youtube: Nothing! Go to The Refrigerator. Challenge Youtube: Today's challenge is easy. Just go find some treasures I hid in some places. Go! Steel: Is great to be in this team! Refrigerator: Is great to have a new team mate. My name is Refrigerator, you can call me Refry if you want to. Steel: Are you the team leader? Refrigerator: Well, Globe was, but since she was eliminated, I took her spot. Horn goes to a broken ship. But gets stopped by Pole Pole: Where are you going? Horn: To find the treasure. Like the challenge says we have to. Pole: All by yourself?! Pole grabs Horn's arm and goes to a cave WFOR: I think I found something. Gift: What did you find? WFOR: Sorry. It wasn't the treasure. Gift: Hm. Coal. Coal: Uh huh? Gift: Come, I want to talk with you. Machete: Where do I...hits Toilet Paper by accident Toilet Paper: Oof! Machete: Oops! Sorry! Let me help you. Helps her. Toilet Paper: Thanks for helping me get up, sir Machete. It's a pleasure to work with you. The atmosphere gets silent. Machete: ... Toilet Paper: ... Machete: He he... Toilet Paper: So, the challenge, huh? Machete: Yeah, the challenge...he he... Empanada: Pi! Help me with this rock! Pi: Ok! Skin: Bandy. Bandy: Huh? Skin: Aren't you going to try to compete? To try to win the prize? Bandy: No, I don't feel like I should... Skin: Why? Don't you want to win? Bandy: There's no need to win when you already lose something. Skin: Oh... Pipe: Wow. This cave is dark! Pole: Very dark. Bucket: Hey, I think I feel something. Obelisk: What is it? Bucket: I don't know. Meanwhile Gift: Yeah, he he. Coal: Funny backstory. Gift: Thanks...Coal, I want to ask you something...why were you jealous at me? Coal: Well, Gravestone make me...I think...he he... Gift: What made you think I wanted to keep him? Was it his powers?! His past herohic and brave actions?!! Was it- Coal: Those aren't the reasons... Gift: Then what are the reasons?! Coal: Loneliness. Look, I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to get jealous and get eliminated. I just didn't want you to take the only person I care the most... Gift: I don't get it. Coal: When I was a little coal. My big brother got caught by some bad people. We have been searching for him for 4 years. When we found him...he was death... Gift: What was him? Coal: A torch... Gift: Maybe Torch is your brother. Coal: My brother's name was Tor. Gift: Oh. Coal: I was lost. I felt lonely. My brother. The one who I saw as a model. Death... I felt forgotten...lonely...not cared...then...I met Gravestone...and saw him as a brother...that's why I'm so protective over him...so no one hurt him... Gift: Coal...I'm sorry... Coal: It's...ok... They both look Challenge Refrigerator: Hey Youtube! We found the treasure! Youtube: Cool! So it's down to Baseball Crew and The Laid Backs. Novel: Wow. Very dark cave. Bucket: I found something! Grabs Torch: I found something! Grabs Bucket and Torch run to Youtube. Then, WFOR gets in the way, but trying to make The Laid Backs get up for elimination. WFOR fails and both Torch and Bucket falls and their treasures fall and gets broken. Torch: Oh no! Youtube: So, none of you achieved. You know what this mean? Facebook: Tie breaker? Youtube: Nope...not anymore...both team are up for elimination. Everyone except Bandy and Coal gasps Youtube: Yeah, that's right! A contestants voting and then a viewer one. First team, Baseball Crew. Elimination Time Youtube: So. We decided to make it more interesting. The other teams voted for you all. Let's see the result. Bandy: Heh...ok... Youtube: It's between Skin, Gold Bar, Torch, Coal, Bandy, Machete and WFOR. Bandy: Fantastic... Bone: Bandy, calm down. Youtube: Skin, Torch and Machete are safe with 1, 3 and 4 votes. WFOR: Gulp Youtube: Gold Bar, you are safe. Gold Bar: Phew! Good... Youtube: Coal, you are safe too. It's down to Bandy and WFOR. The contestant eliminated is Baaaaaaaand- Bandy: Great! Whatever! Youtube: Wait, sorry, it's actually WFOR. Bandy: Huh. WFOR: Wait, no! Why me?! No, no, no! I haven't got a lot of lines! Bandy pushes WFOR into the portal Aaaaah!!! Youtube: Well, that was it... Poll The Laid Backs Battery Pole Horn Pipe Novel Obelisk Ammonite Stinger Bandy: Hey, Coal...I heard your conversation and- Coal: What?!! You can't do that you little- Bandy: Wait. I just wanted to say that if you have struggles. You can count on me. I always have your back. Coal: Thanks, Bandy. Category:Blog posts